A splice closure assembly is in the form of a protective case that clamps onto communications cable containing either electrical or optical conductors, and forms a sealed enclosure for splices of the conductors. Further the splice closure assembly is characterized by end walls, supporting bars joining and bridging between the end walls, a splice closure space between the end walls, optical cables projecting through the end walls and into the splice closure space, optical connector bodies terminated to corresponding optical conductors, and optical splices formed by pairs of the optical connector bodies in axial alignment within corresponding sleeve housings to transmit optical signals between corresponding optical conductors terminated to the optical connector bodies. Further details of a splice closure assembly may be found in the disclosure of each of U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,911; 4,002,818; 4,087,190; 4,236,047 and 4,237,335.
The optical conductors of an optical communications cable are manufactured with diameters in the range of 100 microns diameter to 500 microns diameter. A micron is 0.00004 inch. These conductors are susceptible to breakage and are readily snagged in crevices or on sharp protuberances. Accordingly, there is a need for a splice closure assembly which protects the optical conductors from snagging and breakage. Further there is a need to prevent tangling of the optical conductors within a splice closure assembly, since tangling increases the likelihood of damage to the conductors.